El Nido del Leopardo
by Hallconen
Summary: Zoro se muda por una temporada al departamento de Sanji, por alguna razón ahí también vive Law….. Veamos como Sabo y Ace rescatan a Luffy de la marina, mientras Roronoa confirma si hay intimidad entre sus anfitriones. [Law x Sanji] y el marimo metiche.
1. Chapter 1

**Tipo** ; Universo alterno + tiempo actual; "piratas" con trabajos modestos pero todavía hacen travesuras.

 **Pairing** ; Law x Sanji

 **Advertencias** ; Vocabulario vulgar por parte de Sanji, romanticismo empalagoso por Law, minúsculos pedacitos de Rated M, menciones de ellas, llegan de golpe.

 **Introducción** ; Zoro se muda por una temporada al departamento de Sanji, por alguna razón ahí también vive Law….. Veamos como Sabo y Ace rescatan a Luffy de la marina, mientras Roronoa confirma si hay intimidad entre sus anfitriones. [Law x Sanji] y el marimo metiche.

 **Notas** ; Resumiendo; Luffy está en "servicio militar", Zoro y los Sombreros de paja dejaron de ser hostiles por una temporada a causa de su ausencia; Zoro necesita compañía, Luffy dijo que la soledad le mataría…. Por eso es que se mudó al departamento de Sanji..

 **+++H+++**

 **Hay muchas cosas que probablemente no recordamos**

 **Pretendimos olvidar las cosas importantes para nosotros**

 **y sin nada más, podemos reír.**

 **+++H+++**

Tras gritarle a Roronoa que no tenía permiso de vagar, la salida principal se cerró tan fuerte que incluso otras puertas del apartamento se cerraron por si solas.

-No tienes permitido salir.- Volvió a advertirle entre dientes. -Por lo noble que es _mi corazón_ , le prometí a Luffy que sería tu lazarillo mientras el escapa de su colegio militar.- Encendió su cigarrillo tras abrir la ventana de su cocina.

Escucho un largo bufido de enojo por parte del peli-verde que cargaba con una mochila; listo a perderse en el campus que hoy no tenía actividades escolares, tal vez Zoro planeaba ir a retar todos los clubs de deportes, _de nuevo_.

-Ayer vi a Ace revisando los croquis de ventilación de ese colegio o "prisión de la marina".- Termino de limpiar los platos del desayuno al secarlos manualmente. –Portgas está desesperado porque ni con las influencias de Sabo logran sacar al come-carne.-

Con facilidad evito la petición de su colega que insistía en que volvería para la cena, el tema de "Luffy recluido para que fuese una chico dedicado al estudio" no tenía mucho sentido, mucho menos que Garp consiguiera meterlo ahí.

-Estúpido cocinero de mierda, a mí nadie me cuida.- Aun molesto murmuraba mordiendo el interior de sus mejillas, Zoro dejo sus cosas en el suelo y se sentó al comedor a enviar algunos mensajes para los demás chicos, -Luffy me acompaña, no me monitorea.- A sus amigos si les gustaba verle derrotar a los demás en lo que mejor se desempeñaban.

Sanji le pregunto cómo sabia palabras tan complicadas, para responderle; Zoro le levantaba el dedo a sus espaldas.

La razón para que el peli-verde no montase pelea alguna, se debía a que Sanji era el dueño de donde vivía, cuyo lugar integraba a otro hombre que pocas veces llegaba a este comedor a acompañarlos.

…

En ciertas noches el piso entero se llenaba de médicos , no con el propósito de insistirle al cocinero que estaba totalmente loco de romance, _sean sinceros_ , ¿Quien más que Sanji dice que el amor es un huracán?. Él reclama en que es un dicho muy común.

Volviendo al punto. Las noches de cenas especiales eran preparadas por el cocinero, este anfitrión incluso decoraba dependiendo de la comida temática; El oji-azul recreaba un hogar ideal, cálido ante los invitados, su trato hacia los directores de los hospitales donde Law trabajaba no era si más para que el peli-negro subiera algunos puestos o bajara las sospechas. Sinceramente, el rubio tenía libertad en sus ideas para ayudar en sus nuevas vidas.

¿Quién deseaba su vida?, nacer con talento, vivir del dinero de la familia, _dos familias_ , tener pareja…. Tantos logros a corta edad.

Probablemente esas eran razones para la constante inconformidad de Roronoa, pero no es así, su prospera vida encendía la del peli-verde, llevándole a ser más de lo que era aunque compartiera la misma edad de su rival.

Definitivamente se independenciaría de sus defectos, entrenaría y disfrutaría que el cocinero sufriera de incomodidades en su propio hogar.

…

Otro de los detalles de vivir con su eterno contrincante era que sus berrinches podrían sacarlo a vivir al atiborrado taller de Franky… Uhmm, Había otro _inquilino,_ del que conocía escazas de sus razones para vivir junto al tez-blanca.

Trafalgar empezó apareciendo entre cada cuatro reuniones, algunas veces solo, otras con otra pandilla tan traviesa como los Sombreros de paja; _mezclando toda esta gente los daños materiales eran comunes._

Ese era el primer conocimiento de Roronoa, Law como un colega casual.

Preguntándole a Blackleg obtenías una versión similar de la que escasamente captabas sentido y orden de eventos. Law y Sanji no fueron pareja a ojos del espadachín sino hasta que le dieron la bienvenida a Zoro (Quien vivió en una zona que **estaba** clausurada aun antes el encierro de Luffy.)

 **++H++**

Su llegada constaba del rubio recibiéndole con gusto, alagándole que ningún amigo le trajera de la mano hasta su casa; El peli-verde apretando la mandíbula evitó explotar.

-Eh, cocinero.- Saludó avergonzado de dejar partir a su capitán para depender de la abundancia de su compañero; pretendiendo que le fascinaría compartir su rutina.

La comida del medio día delataba su existencia con el aroma de arroz entre mariscos. Hambriento, dejó su maleta a plena entrada, por descuido caminando a la sala en lugar del comedor. Se topó con unas vergonzosas advertencias, con señales y un croquis estampado entre muebles.

Antes de gritarle por lo jodidamente precavido que fue. En la entrada se encontraba Law quitándose sus zapatos con dificultad pues cargaba con una joven niña de cabellos rosas.

La pequeña aún era un bebe, tan mimada que no le soltaba del cuello. Zoro quedo petrificado a ver esa inusual ceja rizada en ella.

-Llegamos.- Aviso tranquilo el peli-negro.

Sanji apareció inmediatamente. El rubio se colgó de ambas personas, con la peli-rosa entre ellos riendo al sentirse tan apretada, Sanji beso modestamente al moreno, quien hecho un rápido vistazo al impactado Roronoa.

Trafalgar uso su movida especial, ¡La táctica número 77, Estilo Donquixote del manual de seducción del Señor Pink!; tal dictaba que los invasores no osarían ser hostiles a tus espaldas si te atrevías a amar cuando el enemigo acechaba.

Con un brazo levanto a la pequeña, se fascinaba fácilmente y por ello no protestaba entretenerse a esa altura mientras el cirujano llenaba vulgarmente al cocinero de besos, pellizcos y una mordida que detono la tolerancia del oji-azul en forma de un empuje sutil.

A ojos del peli-verde eso pasó en destellos, salvo que esa pareja seguía con lo suyo al preguntarse mutuamente el progreso de su día.

Los cuatro se sentaron a comer, la pequeña se estaba en su silla alta, muy cerca del peli-negro, del otro lado Sanji enfriaba el platillo de la niña….. y Zoro, no dejaba de morderse la lengua mirando fijamente a la peli-rosa.

Escuchaba al rubio comentar, -Está completamente enamorada~,- Molestaba al doctor con las sospechas que le comentaba hace días. –Es muy inteligente, sabe quién es su héroe.-

 _El hombre-alga no captaba porque esos comentarios_.

El sonrojo del cocinero delataba la tierna tranquilidad causada por esa peli-rosa entre ellos. El peli-negro no contradecía ni negaba esas observaciones, los tres convivían ignorando la frustración del espadachín.

 _Tenía que preguntar_ , _la gloriosa comida de su plato no tenía sabor con tanta curiosidad atorada en su pecho._

La infante vestía un pañuelo negro que se ataba en un enorme moño entre sus semi-ondulados cabellos cortos, su simple vestido blanco no término muy bien al intentar comer fideos que desprendían arroz manchando su prenda. Pese que la suciedad no le importaba, con entusiasmo sostenía su cuchara de plástico y también procuraba no soltar el pulgar de Law.

Zoro se sentó lo más lejano posible de la criatura, no parpadeaba ante esta pareja y _ella_ , su confusión le tenía estancado, por más insultos que Sanji le lanzara, por más casual que el doctor le preguntase que le sucedía….

¡Roronoa estaba por perder la cabeza!, tenía que **arriesgarse** _; YA, ahora, ¡No se te ocurra ir al cuarto del cocinero tartamudeando tus teorías del origen de esta criatura!._ _ **Vamos**_ _, que es mejor quedarse en casa de otro colega, a vivir sospechando de estos dos_.

¡Se le atoro un camarón justo cuando decidido animarse! _, justo_ cuando vio llegar a otra peli-rosa con demasiado parentesco a Blackleg….. ¡ _Un momento_!, Zoro creía y sabía que Sanji era huérfano, ¡Huérfano!, incluso adoptado, sin ningún relativo o específicamente un clon femenino.

-Reiju.- Saludó el oji-azul, sudaba nervioso ante el arruinado vestido de la pequeña.

La mujer sonrió con malicia. -Hermanito, gracias por cuidarles,- Incluía al peli-negro en esas palabras.

La recién llegada se dirigió a besar la frente de su mini-versión que estaba totalmente distraía balbuceando mientras picaba los tatuajes del cirujano.

Law le dejaba jugar, prefería estos rasguños a tenerla otra vez colgando del cuello.

Trafalgar era distante ante la Vinsmoke, aunque ella se apoyara en sus hombros al hablar con el cocinero, pues ella los había abandonado a ambos en el consultorio durante la cita médica, dejándole esta adorable carga al doctor.

Sin saber qué hacer con la criatura, el peli-negro la trajo a casa después de pagar por unos muñecos y prendas que Sanji aparto anteriormente. Por deseos del cocinero esta niña vivía consentida y contenta en brazos del peli-negro.

Law no le tenía mucho cariño las tácticas de Reiju para este "tiempo en familia".

La Vinsmoke levanto de un brazo al doctor y le dio a la niña para que la cambiase, no podía volver a casa con tal aspecto.

Zoro se ocultó en la cocina, bebiendo el resto de su té. _¿Una hermana?, ¿Una niña?,_ el peli-verde no sentía que tenía el gran merecido derecho de ser informado, Blackleg era su rival, su colega, ese Sanji que aún conservaba su privacidad y Roronoa callaba en rabia…. E imaginar a Luffy enterándose de esto….

-¡Pasto-andante!, maldito bastardo sin modales.- El llamado del oji-azul atrajo al peli-verde. Suspiro decidido a presentarles, su boca dudaba en como comenzar, para ello su hermana se adelantó.

Inclino la cabeza, al parecer sabía de esta estadía acordada. -De estos dos hombres creí que te inclinabas más por el Cazador que por el Cirujano- Suspiro con gracia sin ignorar el sonrojo del espadachín.

-¡Re-reiju!.- Inmediatamente el cocinero les dio la espalda, _¡Que vá!,_ _que se conozcan ellos._

La peli-rosa tenía la tarea de contarle, estaba al corriente de los secretitos de "Blackleg", y con esa cara de asombro como resistirse a decirle lo que su hermanito no se atrevía.

…

Las actividades con sus tíos eran agotadoras, con ambos esforzándose en ser el favorito; esta pareja competía en ser el ideal maestro con lecciones sobre gatear, correr, clasificar juguetes con tarjetas de colores, balbucear como toda una dama, etc… No había compasión en que tuviera unos ocho meses de mimos.

Tras esperar a que su madre terminase con sus chismes, Sanji, incluso Law quedaron dormidos en la alfombra y el sofá; Zoro se aferraba al alcohol, se bebió las botellas para su festiva bienvenida y aun así llego varias veces a su capacidad máxima de escucharle, pero, ¿A dónde ir?, ella era quien tenía que irse para luego confirmar estos secretos con su capitán, quien fue el primero en enterarse.

 _Que los Vinsmoke reclamaban en secreto sus antiguos territorios, estos mercenarios que tenían lazos de sangre con el cocinero. Salvo que ningún bando estaba en contacto, el intermedio era Reiju y el favor que Law hizo por ella._

 _Ya que los experimentos de Judge dejaron a la peli-rosa incapaz de ser fértil, a ello el cirujano le ofreció un trasplante a cambio de silencio total y una relación formal hermana-hermano que no implicase a los otros mellizos._

 _El peli-negro le monitoreaba durante su embarazo mientras Sanji fraternizaba con ella, inclusive el incognito esposo de la Vinsmoke se ocupaba de que los Germa no pisaran la ciudad._

 _El apoyo moral de Reiju y la llegada de este bebé justificaban esas misiones en las que el cocinero destacaba entre los Sombreros de paja._

 _Ah, y que Law y Sanji eran novios._

La Vinsmoke omitió confesar que tenía en progreso su álbum de diseño para su propia boda y la de Sanji como un descomunal evento… Claro que lo tendría para inicios de Noviembre y lo organizaría inmediatamente después de ablandar los corazones de su familia.

Zoro pedía un receso ante las llamadas de Ace a la puerta, el mencionado entro a la fuerza, había conseguido nuevos planos de las instalaciones de la marina, y como se estaba acordado, Sanji no le dejaría entrar en acción sin antes aconsejarle en sus tácticas.

El estruendo de Portgas únicamente despertó a la niña, cual se le unió en la mesa de la sala, ambos compartían los crayones trazando incoherencias.

Reiju dejo descansar al espadachín. Cargo a su hija en brazos para luego despedirse del pecoso que esperaba a que el oji-azul se despertara.

 **++H++**

La decoración se atestaba de álbumes repletos de monedas clasificadas, Cajas metálicas de cigarrillos guardaban semillas de especias y de repuesto para todas esas plantas que rellenaban el departamento.

Mangas de Black Jack, Pun Pun; Comics y novelas de asesinato delataban las pertenencias de Law. Las colecciones de manuales, enciclopedias y recetarios hechos a mano eran del rubio….Ciertamente los objetos de valor en ese piso brillaban como oro solamente para sus dueños.

Zoro no se molestaba en desempacar pese que solo coloco sus DVD's de samuráis al lado del reproductor. Por el momento vería su preferido, así no escucharía al cocinero mientras se ejercitaba imitando las escenas de acción.

Últimamente el rubio no le toleraba, el oji-azul pretendía soportar sus costumbres; tales como dejar charcos de sudor sobre la alfombra, abandonar sus pesas en pleno pasillo o dejar abierta la ventanilla del baño que dejaba pasar grillos y arañas, lo que le hacía gritar era que cambiara de calcetines y zapatos en la sala, los acumulaba ahí para que Sanji tropezara.

Después de su película una de las chicas vino por el espadachín. Para cuando Robin agito las llaves de su auto, Zoro huyo y entro en el primer transporte al ras de la acera…. Sanji ya no se alteraba al ver desde la ventana a la Alga-andante tomar el autobús en lugar de subir al elegante vehículo de Nico.

 _Fufufu,_ reía la peli-negra, Roronoa volvía entretenidas sus tardes.

…

Horas después de que Robin partiera a pretender _perseguir al Cazador_ , Sanji volvió a su restaurante esperando que el turno nocturno llenase la ausencia de Trafalgar.

Sus empleados manejaban con perfección su negocio, estaban adiestrados con la misma educación que Blackleg recibió. Pese que esos jóvenes insistían en que debía viajar y expandir su conocimiento culinario, primero se aseguraría de no topar con su primer familia.

Era una semana critica, La presencia de los ejércitos entrenados por los Vinsmoke…El encierro voluntario de Luffy…. Así que para evitar graves enfrentamientos; Law distraía a los Donquixote de sus asuntos esperando que el Germa luciera como una amenaza para ellos.

Las colmenas se comerían unas a otras.

El plan del peli-negro para separarlos mutuamente de sus familias resultaba efectivo, muy lento aunque aceptable, estos clanes no simplemente chocarían y desaparecerían, les favorecería tan disimulado escándalo.

Lo que incomodaba a Sanji era ser de la línea "defensiva" y no integrarse al frente tal como la pandilla de su novio. Y es que vivir tal como lo estaba actualmente era como obtener los resultados tras estos planes.

…

Sanji despertó cerca del amanecer, repaso los números de sus colegas llamándoles en busca de anomalías, sus actividades no presentaban inconvenientes ni bajas. Debía mantener el estatus de los Sombrero de paja pese a la falta de Capitán.

Zoro regreso de sus "asuntos", este peli-verde pedía todo el trabajo nocturno y las misiones que llamarías ilegales.

Blackleg preparo un termo de cafeína para visitar a su pareja, sobornando a los vigilantes de Law (asignados al vecindario) para que le acompañasen.

Trafalgar se encontraba en auténticos asuntos médicos en una cirugía agendada de la cual el cocinero había previsto para no ser descubierto, con todo el clan **Corazón** en sesión; los pasillos no se monitoreaban con tanta intensidad…

El rubio bebió un poco del termo, su té negro tenía más cafeína que los granos de la cafetera. Calmado revisaba la oficina de su novio en busca de la agenda de números, probó marcar el primero de la pestaña "Familia".

 **++Otro día++**

Apropósito gritaba creyendo que el culpable vendría con la cola entre las piernas.

La llave de la regadera no cedía, el maldito Roronoa la apretó como si la tubería soltara fuego en lugar de la deliciosa agua que venía directo del calentador.

¡Había más de 3 baños en todo el piso!, y aun así el espadachín totalmente perdido entraba aquí, justo donde Sanji tenía un mínimo de privacidad.

Law se alistaba a esta misma hora, incluso Zoro "agendó" un asesinato al cual Sanji le dejaría de paso.

Se suponía que el peli-verde estaría bañándose en el cuarto de invitados, salvo que este hombre-pasto entro a su habitación para usar el váter.

La llave seguía sin ceder, le ardían las manos entre intentos; Sanji estaba desnudo tras la cortina y Zoro del lado contrario, para agregar aún más sorpresas; estaba lavándose los dientes….con el cepillo del oji-azul.

-¡FUERA!, INVASOR DE MIERDA, FUERA, FUERA.- Asomo su cabeza percatándose del cambio de ropa del espadachín, este hombre no olía a jabón ni a desodorante.

El confundido peli-verde se enojó sin justa razón. – _Oraja lei dejerars ari a ru rowio._ _ *****_ _-_ Escupió la espuma de la pasta, termino su falso aseo mojándose la cara.

-¡Toma un puto baño!, ¡Soy yo quien paga el agua y aun así no te remojas!.-

-¡¿Y eso qué?!, ¡Aunque lo haga tendré que sudar otra vez y limpiarme después!.- Para seguir perjudicándole, Zoro abrió la ventana del baño esperando que el rubio desnudo pescara un resfriado.

-No sigas jodiendo Marimo de mierda ¡Estas en mi propiedad! ¡Mis territorios!- El tez-blanca estiraba su brazo fuera de la cortina creyendo que tomaría la toalla con la que Roronoa jugaba a que la alcanzara.

Aprovechando la reunión de compañeros de cuarto, Law apareció esperando interrumpir esas discusiones. Su pareja grito su nombre con ojitos torturados, Sanji se ocultaba tras la cortina, temblando, a merced de las travesuras de su enemigo.

 _Roronoa se dio cuenta de lo blando que Sanji era bajo el ala del cirujano._

Con golpe a mano abierta sobre la nuca del peli-verde, éste torció la boca retrocediendo para recargarse en la pared.

Law le entrego su toalla mientras se esforzaba por abrir las llaves de la regadera, cuando transpiro lo suficiente con tanta fuerza usada; le pidió al rubio que atara su corbata, ante esa atención sin regaños, Sanji termino ese simple nudo y recibió un tímido beso en el hombro.

Law se retiró y Zoro se guio por medio de las ridículas líneas neones de la pared, solo con esas estúpidas instalaciones llegaría a donde quisiera dependiendo de que cinta de color seguía.

Estos trucos anti-deambulación era comodidades que incluyeron para ayudar al espadachín, así como Franky había mencionado que el baño tenía puertas de cristal en lugar de cortinas. Que existió un pequeño jardín al fondo en lugar del amplio piso para entrenar con sus katanas.

Esta pareja cambio adaptando su vida o costumbres a favor del espadachín, Roronoa lo veía venir del cocinero, salvo… ¿Law?, ese hombre colaboraba a favor del amor que el peli-verde identifico, ese que brotaba de los supuestos ojos fríos de cirujano.

¿Cómo ignorar las miradas de Trafalgar al tez-blanca cuando cocinaba?

Vaya, ese oji-gris le pisaba los talones como si le pidiera una segunda cita.

El problema era que viviendo juntos, cada quien sus oficios, sus diplomacias contra sus propias indeseables familias, no había tiempo para ellos, menos con Zoro gran parte de su jornada en casa o retando a pelotones de policías novatos que involucraban a ambas bandas aliadas.

 **+++H+++**

(El dialogo de Zoro en el baño)*: No lo tengo muy claro, hasta yo hablo mejor haciendo gárgaras, creo que le gustaría que Sanji rechazara las eróticas propuestas del cirujano cuando Zoro duerme por equivocación en el cuarto de alado. Creo que cuando escucha el remix de música de los 70's de Law, no puede dormir porque sabe que está pasando en la siguiente puerta.

Se sonroja terrible imaginando a Sanji haciendo esas cosas intimas de pareja.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

**++Otro incidente++**

-¿Aún te queda eso?- El espadachín aflojerado rascaba su propia espalda tras recargarse horas en el sillón.

Con un pie al aire y el otro saliendo de la _habitación_ _almacén_ , Sanji quedo atónito ante el peli-verde que _**debería**_ estar en casa de Sabo viendo las repeticiones de los partidos, o _dormido_ , también tan alcoholizado que debió desmayarse, ¡Hasta perdido! NO en casa, NO EN EL PASILLO COMIENDO GALLETAS DE ARROZ JUSTO CUANDO ÉL PASABA A URTADILLAZ AL ESTUDIO DE LAW.

 _Solo lo probaba, ¡Lo juraba!,_ Se convencía el cocinero… –C-creo,- Puso sus manos al nivel de su cara, mostrando inocencia, como si el peli-verde fuera el policía que una vez fue.

 _¿Por qué le sorprendía?, era su casa, pero… invitados siempre incomodaban aunque fueran el más confiable colega_

Este era su primer uniforme de cocinero, le daba nostalgia verlo solitario en el gancho del closet. _¿¡Que tenia de malo que lo usara?!_

Conservo la calma pese a tartamudear al pedir las razones por las que este espadachín vagaba por ahí. Pero no había intenciones por seguir en este encuentro.

Un horrible eco eternizaba la mirada de Zoro sobre él.

Cual Sanji es un joven y atractivo hombre, que no traía pantalones.

¿Es parecido a Zoro sin camisa recibiendo visitas?

Mr. Prince entro en pánico, no importase lo que inventara para salvarse, la razón era simple y apuntaba a Law.

¿Que tenia de malo sorprender a su pareja?, Entre chismes del equipo _Corazón_ ; Sanji quedo enterado de lo pesado de su turno de madrugada y esas operaciones de emergencia extras, en las cuales _dependía de la información del paciente si es que cerraría sus heridas o crearía otras._

¡Ah!, El punto aquí es que Sanji. El pervertido cocinero del amor se hacía valer su título; _otorgado por Zoro_ , claro. Ahora lucia como su apodo, todo un gastrónomo de la cadera hacia arriba, pero si el peli-verde bajaba la mirada….. Uuf

Cuando este Chef fue un pre-adolescente, le habían dado esta hermosa prenda, cual era más que grande y larga para Sanji, Zeff tenía la seguridad de que su hijo crecería algunos músculos, más estatura, con un poco más de carne en su espalda para seguir cargando con los peces recién capturados…

No obstante, pese a adelgazar de vez en cuando, alargar las piernas y también un poco el flequillo; Esa blanca filipina de líneas doradas y pulidos botones metálicos quedo como un recuerdo, y Sanji podía usarla como le viniera en gana, porque era suya.

Le daría recuerdos a la prenda cuales nunca le dio ( _tampoco la modifico para no ofender a su padre._ )

Porque si quería darle una merecida mamada a su novio con esa temática sensual de "el cocinero va al doctor". ¡Se la daría! No importase que Zoro caminara en reversa rascándose la cabeza sin preguntarle por que usaba esos calcetines grises tan altos en verano, a ropa interior sin pantalón y con una camisa tan larga para su silueta pero reluciendo algunos músculos que no se comparaban a los de sus piernas.

Sonrojado hasta las rodillas, Sanji volvía closet, agradeciendo la piedad de Roronoa por dejarle ir sin más dudas…pero Blackleg no pudo esconderse por el hecho de que una conocida mano con tatuajes le sujeto y arrastro otra vez al pasillo.

No eran las de Law exactamente, Penguin también tenía dibujitos en sus nudillos.

 _Desde los ojos de Sanji_ , las paredes se movían cuales bandas de supermercado, mientras sin tocar el suelo recorrió todo el departamento por una ruta alterna hasta el patio; la instantánea extracción del cocinero fue causada por una cadena humana del Clan Corazón que le cargo de manos a manos hasta llegar a los brazos de su novio.

Todos le saludaron al mismo tiempo que le cargaron (respetuosamente sosteniéndole de los lados de sus brazos), ninguno bajo la mirada más allá del cuello del rubio, _¡Pobre de aquel que le faltara el respeto al capitán!_

Law le recibió y cubrió con su bata de interno (parece que le protegía celosamente de sus amigos que de los enemigos).

Luego apareció Zoro, tardo un rato más en salir por que movieron la puerta al patio, _eso decía_.

Grupos de desconocidos se acercaban armados contra el Clan Corazón; Sanji se conformó en luchar sin zapatos, sus patadas no dependían de un talón armado.

-¡ _Queue!, ¡Jarret!, ¡Longe!.-_ El cocinero exclamaba con cada golpe, siempre anunciaba donde atacaría, sus contrincantes escuchaban sus propios huesos rompiéndose antes de esquivarle.

Law se separó de sus compañeros deseando que la distancia le permitiera recordar porque peleaban contra tantos debiluchos, en _porque_ los problemas de los Sombreros de paja se concentraban en ellos; en dos aliados (temporalmente tres) que luchaban a su manera contra simples lacayos enfurecidos.

Trafalgar atrajo al Líder de la revuelta a un privado callejón, donde le atravesó con tres tuberías de cobre contra los ladrillos del edificio, había brutalidad en la manera de detener los insignificantes problemas entre Law y ese cocinero.

Puede que fuera culpa del peli-negro que estos estorbos aparecieran en su hogar, o de los chicos platicando deliberadamente donde vivía Blackleg, el denominado _cocinero generoso_.

Tantas pláticas de estos alimentos tenían el nido del cirujano expuesto a la defensiva….

-Ordena que tus intercambios salgan de mis territorios.- Le obligaba a retirarse, como si tuviera la capacidad de bajarse de ahí y correr.

El peli-negro reviso los bolsillos del enemigo, le confisco un par de drogas experimentales. Sus lacayos cargaban con otros elementos derivados que amenazaban el negocio del Clan.

El líder creía que sus últimas palabras aterrorizarían al doctor. -¡Eres más un exiliado guerrilla que un cirujano, un bastardo seguramente!- Sin embargo, interrumpido por otro golpe directo en su garganta, el humillado hombre quedo inconsciente.

 _Al cabo ya era hora de mudarse._

…..

-E..es..sa…Esa fue la patada más sexy que recibí…- El ensangrentado rostro del delincuente desprendía _flores_ que definitivamente significaban que el estilo de pelea y el aspecto mismo de Sanji purificaron su alma.

El luchador de gran altura se mantenía firme ante los impactos del rubio, con una pose estable recibía patadas llenas de furia aunque el enemigo sentía su cuerpo adormecido e incapaz de reaccionar al dolor.

A mirada oscurecida y silencio absoluto incluso por parte de los miembros Corazón; Sanji le hacía retroceder a patadas, difícilmente le movía debido a su exagerada altura tapando el pasillo, esos ojos de corazón flechado desesperaban a Blackleg.

Antes de que el cocinero tomara distancia para seguir defendiéndose, volteo a sus espaldas donde todo el Clan Corazón se formó en fila contra las paredes hasta la puerta frontal de su departamento.

Por en medio del pasillo Law se acercaba, su gorro blanco ocultaba esos ojos que sabían lo que el ultimo enemigo insinuaba a su pareja.

Trafalgar se llevó por las malas al rubio y lo metió al departamento cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El silencio dejo que el _click_ del seguro de la puerta fuera la señal para que todo el equipo expulsara al último contrincante, los tipo luchadores corrieron contra el enemigo subiendo por su cuerpo como hormigas invadiendo la armadura de un escarabajo.

-¡Usted puede capitán!- No faltaba el valeroso Shachi dándole ánimos al peli-negro que ahora estaba muy ocupado demostrando más interés del que había escuchado del ultimo lacayo.

Bepo escucho como un grupo de sus amigos cuidaba de la puerta y como algunos comentaban elogios para Trafalgar. –Dejen al capitán en paz, ¡No quiero saber qué hace con el cocinero de los sombreros de paja!.- Les amenazo con sus garras, pero los chicos no le tomaban enserio.

Uni le empujo de lo rápido que derrapaba al incluirse en la discusión -Nadie sabe que sucede y eso es lo divertido ¡ _Jaja_!- Seguía dándole palmadas al oso gigante.

Ikkaku, sonrojada, les repartía las palas y escobas para la limpieza.

Detrás de ella, Zoro apareció, por lo que Jean Bart le pidió que acompañase al resto del clan a por comida, específicamente por la que vendían a unas cuadras del hospital.

Tras comentar que ellos pagaban, Roronoa se miró así mismo; lucia peligroso con tanta sangre encima pero eso no impidió que les siguiera.

Notando que todo el clan se concentraba en la puerta, Shachi tomó las riendas de la misión. -¡Buen trabajo por hoy!, ¡Vamos, vamos, vámonos!,- Ondeaba sus manos empujando a todos sus amigos donde no escucharan lo que sabían que el capitán se había ganado y que el cocinero ya le esperaba con tal sorpresa.

 _Bien merecido lo tenía_ … susurraban los colegas.

 **+++H+++**


End file.
